Proteins can be produced in various host cells for a wide range of applications in biology and biotechnology, for instance as biopharmaceuticals. Eukaryotic and particularly mammalian host cells are preferred for this purpose for expression of many proteins, for instance when such proteins have certain posttranslational modifications such as glycosylation. Methods for such production are well established, and generally entail the expression in a host cell of a nucleic acid (also referred to as “transgene”) encoding the protein of interest. In general, the transgene together with a selectable marker gene is introduced into a precursor cell, cells are selected for the expression of the selectable marker gene, and one or more clones that express the protein of interest at high levels are identified, and used for the expression of the protein of interest.
One problem associated with the expression of transgenes is that it is unpredictable, stemming from the high likelihood that the transgene will become inactive due to gene silencing (McBurney et al., 2002), and therefore many host cell clones have to be tested for high expression of the transgene.
Methods of selecting recombinant host cells expressing relatively high levels of desired proteins are known.
One method describes the use of selectable marker proteins with mutations in their coding sequence that diminish, but do not destroy the function of the marker (e.g., WO 01/32901). The rationale is that higher levels of the mutant marker expression are required when selection conditions are employed and therefore selection for high expression of the marker is achieved, therewith concomitantly selecting host cells that also express the gene of interest at high levels.
Another method makes use of a selection marker gene under control of a promoter sequence that has been mutated such that the promoter has an activity level substantially below that of its corresponding wild type (U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,033).
Another method describes the use of an impaired dominant selectable marker sequence, such as neomycin phosphotransferase with an impaired consensus Kozak sequence, to decrease the number of colonies to be screened and to increase the expression levels of a gene of interest that is co-linked to the dominant selectable marker (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,648,267 and 5,733,779). In certain embodiments thereof, the gene of interest is placed within an (artificial) intron in the dominant selectable marker. The gene of interest and the dominant selectable marker are in different transcriptional cassettes and each contains its own eukaryotic promoter in this method (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,648,267 and 5,733,779).
Another method uses the principle of a selectable marker gene containing an intron that does not naturally occur within the selectable gene, wherein the intron is capable of being spliced in a host cell to provide mRNA encoding a selectable protein and wherein the intron in the selectable gene reduces the level of selectable protein produced from the selectable gene in the host cell (European Patent 0724639 B1).
In yet another method, DNA constructs are used comprising a selectable gene positioned within an intron defined by a 5′ splice donor site comprising an efficient splice donor sequence such that the efficiency of splicing an mRNA having the splice donor site is between about 80-99%, and a 3′ splice acceptor site, and a product gene encoding a product of interest downstream of 3′ splice acceptor site, the selectable gene and the product gene being controlled by the same transcriptional regulatory region (U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,053).
In certain methods, use is made of polycistronic expression vector constructs. An early report of use of this principle describes a polycistronic expression vector, containing sequences coding for both the desired protein and a selectable protein, which coding sequences are governed by the same promoter and separated by a translational stop and start signal codons (U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,196). In certain embodiments in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,196, the selectable marker is the amplifiable DHFR gene. In a particularly preferred embodiment of the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,196, the sequence coding for the selectable marker is downstream from that coding for the desired polypeptide, such that procedures designed to select for the cells transformed by the selectable marker will also select for particularly enhanced production of the desired protein.
In further improvements based on the concept of multicistronic expression vectors, bicistronic vectors have been described for the rapid and efficient creation of stable mammalian cell lines that express recombinant protein. These vectors contain an internal ribosome entry site (IRES) between the upstream coding sequence for the protein of interest and the downstream coding sequence of the selection marker (Rees et al., 1996). Such vectors are commercially available, for instance the pIRES1 vectors from Clontech (CLONTECHniques, October 1996). Using such vectors for introduction into host cells, selection of sufficient expression of the downstream marker protein then automatically selects for high transcription levels of the multicistronic mRNA, and hence a strongly increased probability of high expression of the protein of interest is envisaged using such vectors.
Preferably in such methods, the IRES used is an IRES which gives a relatively low level of translation of the selection marker gene, to further improve the chances of selecting for host cells with a high expression level of the protein of interest by selecting for expression of the selection marker protein (see, e.g., PCT International Publication WO 03/106684).